Royal Pain
by xSacredHearts
Summary: Allura is the adoptive daughter of King Cecil and Queen Rosa. She has been under their care and guidance for as long she can remember. Part of her wonders of her origin when she overhears some interesting information from someone in the castle during her Class ceremony. Will she be able to figure out her past and her feelings towards her adoptive brother, Ceodore?


"Your Majesty!"

The soldier ran around Baron Castle looking for his king. When he reached the throne room, King Cecil and Queen Rosa looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Albert?"

"One of the guards reported a suspicious figure in the royal garden." The man quickly took a quick glance at the king to see that he had his full attention. "The only thing they found was this out in the royal garden." A few soldiers came with a dark blue basket with a white covering and placed it in front of Cecil and Rosa.

Queen Rosa rose from her throne and walked towards the basket. Inside the basket, to her astonishment, was a small infant, no more than a week old, wrapped in a soft white blanket. On top of the infant was a sealed letter. She looked inside the letter to find a note.  
>"<em>Please take care of her<em>" was written in delicate handwriting as if the person had put a lot thought in putting the words on the piece of paper. She gently lifted the infant from basket and turned towards Cecil with the baby sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Cecil dear, look at her. Isn't she precious?"

"I see, love." Cecil looked at his wife carrying the infant in her arms. "I wonder why someone left her in the royal garden."

"Lady Rosa, what are carrying in your arms?" Rydia came to the throne room and quickly ran over to the queen's side to see "who" the queen was carrying. She slowly opened the gap of the blanket to see the little bundle of joy with her eyes open, revealing light purple irises. Rydia smiled as the baby's eyes fixed on the green haired summoner.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Rydia said with glee. "Where did you find her?"

"The guards found her in the royal garden," Rosa replied.

"The _royal_ garden? _Impossible_!" said Rydia in surprised voice. "That place is heavily guarded."

The baby started to release a loud cry at the sudden loudness of Rydia's response. Rosa quickly tried to calm the little one, but as soon as she started, one of the servants came running to the throne room.

"Your Majesty, the prince woke up, and we can't put him back to sleep."

"Oh dear." The queen gently placed the infant in Rydia's care. "I'll be right back." She ran off to console her crying son. Rydia tried her best to pacify the little one in her arms. To her luck, she managed to put the girl to sleep as Rosa came back from consoling her son.

"He's asleep now. I didn't think he would hear the wail from that _far_."

"You have some pretty powerful lungs for someone so small as you," cooed Rydia to the sleeping girl. "Cecil, what are you going to do with her?"

"It seems she has been entrusted into our care." Cecil rose from his throne and started to slowly walk towards the summoner and looked at the baby in her arms. "She'll be staying with us." He gently placed one of his fingers in the baby's hand as the child weakly gripped onto the digits.

"King Cecil."

"Yes, Rydia?"

"If you are taking her in, what are you going to name her?" questioned Rydia.

Cecil was unable to answer, so he looked at his wife for an answer to the question; she smiled and mouthed the answer to him.

"Why don't you name her, Rydia?" As soon as those words were released from his lips, Rydia's eyes began to glow with life.

"Hmm…" she pondered on the subject for a bit until she finally decided.

"Allura."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little prologue. Sorry, I haven't been on fanfic for a while. Life caught up to me..I recently started playing Final Fantasy IV again. I tend to have a habit of stopping on the final boss of one game and jump onto another game. See you on chapter one. Feel free to leave a review.

**~xSacredHearts**

**Beta: Syizih**


End file.
